


too big

by Youreritingsux



Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [8]
Category: Commentary crew, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Bottom James, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Smut, Top Will, bottom james marriott, i mean a slight plot, literally no one writes bottom james and its sad, top will lenney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youreritingsux/pseuds/Youreritingsux
Summary: james think he's to big to bottom, will proves him wrong.
Relationships: Will Lenney/James Marriott
Series: eboys one shots (mlm) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	too big

✄┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈

"'m too big man"

will wasn't quite sure how james' and his conversation jumped from casual catching up with youtube news, to talking about their sexual experiences. he took a moment to connected the dots; he asked james if he was seeing anyone lately, which jumped to the topic of being horny, which jumped to the topic of sex, which maybe explained why they had quickly rounded to will talking about the first time he bottomed - _as you do with your best mate_ \- and that got them to james admitting he had never bottomed for anyone. maybe he was just trying to distract himself from the bit of hurt in his heart from what james said ' _i'm too big man_ ' ' _too big man_ ' ... ' _too big_ ' the thought made him scrunch up his nose, too big? who had told james he was too big? he wanted to punch the fucker in the mouth for even putting the idea in james head.

"ah! piss off!" will said furrowing his eyebrows " _too big..._ " he mumbled in disbelief.

"it's true man" james brought the beer bottle he was holding to his lips "people want a soft looking, feminine bottom, not... whatever you could classify me as, 'm to big and hairy not to be a top"

will took a drink of his bottle as well, thinking "fuckin' ridiculous" he said, he didn't know why it upset him, maybe it's because james himself seemed a bit upset at the thought "that's fuckin' stupid"

james chuckled from beside him, a half-assed weak chuckle "is what it is"

will looked over at james, studying the boy for awhile. who the hell wouldn't want to top james? _stupid bastards._ his eyes traced over the freckles that littered the larger males face, watching his eyes change to different shade of brown with the light the tv gave off in the dark, the neon glow adding something to the boys features. james was pretty... _will thought james was pretty_. for a moment he allowed himself to imagine the boy under him, back arched up, moaning into the sheets as will gave him what james' partners before were too pathetic to give him. his mind jumping to imagining the way he would feel with james' thighs squeezing his head as he ate him out. he thought of this a lot more often then he cared to admit - _was totally normal to get off to thoughts of your mate riding you wasn't it?_

james looked at him, making will clear his throat glancing at their pretty much abandoned tv show that they had been watching just a few hours ago, attempting to distract himself from the dirty thoughts he was having about his friend. was it crazy to try and attempt something with james? probably... still he found himself inching closer, only stopping then he felt their legs press together, this time he met james' gaze when he looked at him, smiling softly at the boy who seemed a bit confused at the new closeness.

"yer' not too big" will said, the tv making it bright enough for just a second to see a blush spread across the other males face, he placed a hand on the boys inner thigh, squeezing it "i think yer' the perfect size"

james let out a shuddered breath and will couldn't help but smirk, he was having an effect on james and the male hadn't told him to 'piss off' so good signs all around. he leaned in a bit, his younger partner staying almost perfectly still, his breath already uneven, possibly the few drinks they had throughout the night not helping either of them with being subtle.

"can i show you how absolutely fuckable you jamesy?" he said barley an inch between his face and james' the male nodded and will was quick to connect their lips.

will didn't bother being soft with the kiss, he doubted either of them wanted or needed that right now. their was a slight fight for dominance but james seemed to quickly give that up, will blamed it simply on the fact that the boy had never had someone take control before, he prepared himself to have to be more forceful with him. will pushed down into the couch, james finally reaching up to rest his hands behind wills neck. he pulled away leaving the other boy panting and glossy eyed, his lips slightly red from their previous activity. _fuck james was pretty_.

"aren't you a pretty sight" will smirked, pressing a quicker kiss to his lips this time, he shifted a bit feeling james bulge beneath him, he shuddered reminding himself that next time he had to ask james to top, for now though it was about showing james that his previous partners were just plane stupid for not wanting to top him.

"sh..shut up man..." james said shifting under him a bit.

will snickered before pressing another kiss to james' lips, this one a bit softer as he rolled his hips into the boy causing him to moan underneath him, and will would of done anything if it meant he could keep james making sounds like that. it wasn't the type of noise he expected from someone like james, it was higher pitched, needy, and he wondered if he sounded any different topping, will knew he did _maybe one day he could find out_. will gripped the mans hips as he allowed them the friction they both wanted, he didn't know if he was patient enough to tease james to much. _they had too many cloths on_.

"fuck... _will_ " james said pulling away, the sound of his names coming out of james like that could of probably made him cream his pants right then and their, _luckily he didn't_ but it did cause a slight stutter in the motion, will just hadn't been expecting his name to ever slip out of those lovely lips.

will slipped his hands under the boys shirt starting to lift it only to have james grab his wrist to stop him, he looked wide eyed at will and will gave him a confused look.

"i... don't..." james didn't seem to know what he was trying to say, but will got it, he got it enough to know what he might say.

"i want to see you... can i see you james?" will asked pressing a kiss to his nose, then kissing softly down his jawline "please... i want to see that beautiful body of yours" he gently sucked on the space right below james' ear causing him and whimper slightly "s'not fair to deny me when i want you this bad" he pressed his erection into james' leg to prove a point.

james huffed a bit and removed his hands slowly, sitting up slightly so will could easily get his shirt off. he pulled away admiring the boy, his eyes traced down the boys chest to his stomach. he couldn't help it, he ran his fingers down the boys chest, feeling everything the new canvas had too offer. james stayed still, he was good at that, only watching will, intently, he looked almost fearful, but allowed the finger to explore his upper body. will leaned down pressing soft loving kissed to his body, sucking some marks where the cameras wouldn't catch it, though tempted to add a few that would be harder to hide, to remind james' how will made him feel, to mark his territory... _james wasn't his but now will wanted no one else_.

"will..." james whimpered softly

"yer' absolutely stunning love..." will said "so fuckin' beautiful, how dare you try and hide this from me"

he looked up from where he was to see james was looking away from him now, so will reached up a hand bringing his gaze back "i mean it james, yer' so fucking attractive, do ya know how long i've want you... fantasized about this?" he said.

"could..." a whine escaped him as will bit down on the place he had been sucking on mark on to "-could of... could of... had me any... time" he struggled but he finally got it out, it was hard to form sentences when will was making him feel so good, he tried to blame it on being pent of up, but it was probably just will.

"yeah?" will growled slightly "fuckin' gagging for it are ya?"

" _shut up_ " james sounded embarrassed "will... fuck... please"

will unbuttoned the jeans the male had on, slipping his hand inside, running his hand over the thin boxer material, gently squeezing at his cock, making james throw his back and moan, attempting to buck into the hand but will managed to keep him down. he shifted himself up, sucking a mark onto james' neck - _fuck people seeing, he wanted people to see_ \- as he palmed at the boys erection.

"will ~" james whined "people... are gonna see that you prick"

will chuckled softly against the males soft skin " _good_ " he said " _mine_ "

james groaned a bit, annoyance and pleasure mixing together, it made will smile, he had manage to annoy james while having his hand down his pants, seemed like an accomplishment to him. he brought his hand back out, shifting to sit up, only then remembering that they were in the living room - _gee would kill him if he fucked up the sofa_.

"lets move to my room" he said getting up, he offered james a hand and lead him to the bedroom, shutting the door in case gee decided to sneak into the house earlier then expected, before hungrily kissing james and pushing him back into the bed, he helped james out of his pants, taking his boxers down with them.

will licked his lips, taking in the full site of james on his bed under him, every wet dream he had about the male couldn't compare to what he saw before him. he tried to burn every inch of james into his memory for later, in case this never happened again. there were so many things he wanted to do to james, not all of them were going to fit into one night, so he prayed to anyone that would listen that they would do this again. james reached out tugging at the bottom of wills shirt upward a bit.

"wearing too much" james said, will raised his arms allowing the male to take it off him, allowing that bit of control go and letting james undress him.

james shifted them so he was on top, only to make it easier to slide off the gym shorts that will was wearing, no underwear _of course..._ will relished in the way james was looking at him, he rested his head against his thigh, brushing his nose against the males cock ever so lightly, obviously asking for permission, will nodded, unable to say no. and as james took him into his hands licking a strip up his cock, hooded eyes looking at him like he was the most desirable thing on earth... he couldn't see himself regretting that choice.

will let out a low moan as james took the head of his cock into his mouth, he knew they couldn't do this for long, he was to pent up, and he still wanted to fuck james into the mattress tonight if he would let him. james was slow, but skillful, he tongue swirling around his member as he sunk down further, his eyes watering as he sputtered a bit hitting what will could only assume was his gag reflex, despite that james only pulled up slightly before going back down, his hand stroking the bit he couldn't reach. will rested his hand on his head, tempted to push him down fully - _maybe next time_ \- he instead gently tugged him off, making james whine as he looked up at will, red, swollen, messy lips, panting a bit. he looked absolutely sinful, his eyes hungry, will could help but feel desirable under james' gaze.

"gonna finger you open yeah?"

james nodded, quickly, if any nervousness was their will couldn't see it. he got james on his back, he wanted to see the reactions he had, though if it got to much for james he would get him into a better position. he scrambled around for lube in his drawer grabbing the bottle out along with a condom, tossing the condom on the bed beside him and popping the cap to the lube open. he looked at james, who was staring at him, taking deep slow breaths, seemingly trying to keep himself relaxed.

"you sure?" will was serious, his eyes searching for any sign that james didn't want this "cause i'll-"

"if you stop i will murder you" james said looking up at him "please will... i want it" he panted.

will swallowed dryly and nodded, squeezing a good amount of lube on his fingers - actually, it was probably too much but he wanted to be sure that it would go smoothly, he didn't want james' first time to be shit just because he was being stupid. he pressed a finger to james' hole, circling around the entrance making james tense slightly.

"relax james..." he used his other hand to gently rub across the males chest, his hand running through the thick chest hair - _nice it fit james -_ before slowly pushing his finger into the male, causing a gasp, he kept his eyes locked on the boy, making sure their wasn't any signs of pain, he slowly pushed the index finger further in.

"jesus... that's weird" james panted a bit, making will chuckle.

"never even fingered yourself?"

"no... i... have... jus' someone else's finger... its different" james' eyes closed.

will nodded, understanding. once his full finger was one he waited a second before he started moving it, james let out soft moans, taking it fairly well. will added more lube, only now realizing his bed sheets were going to have to be washed after this, though the soft, shuddery moans of the boy with him made it worth it. he added another finger, slowly, moving them in a scissoring motion, he was obsessed with the way james looked, he couldn't take his eyes off the male, face red mouth parted slightly as small noises came out of him, hair sticking to his forehead as he went between keeping his eyes open and allowing them to flutter shut. he curled his fingers, when he was sure he was about where -

"fuck will!" james moaned loudly, before quickly throwing his arm over his mouth.

will chuckled a bit as he hit the spot with his fingers a few more times, he would of been happy making james cum like this, but _no_ he wanted to watch the male come undone around his cock. will slowly pulled his fingers out when james felt ready enough to be able to take him. he used his teeth to rip the condom packet open - his still slightly slippery fingers a bit useless unless he wiped them off - _his bed was going to be messy enough as it was_ \- he rolled the condom on to his cock, rubbing his tip against the hole, causing the boy below him to shudder, james had removed his arm so will could see his face, a red tint, an absolutely sinful look to him, will burned into his memory to keep in case this was a one off thing.

"will... just... please" james attempting to push will cock in himself.

will couldn't say no, though he could only imagine how fun it would be to tease the boy until he was practically crying for it - _not tonight, not now_. he pushed in, slowly, steadying himself by gripping james hips, he looked down at the boys face, he was taking it pretty well, a slight look of pain but will made sure to go slow, thumb rubbing circles on james' hip, only pushing in further whenever james gave a small nodded. eventually he pushed that last bit in, james was tight, warm, it took every little bit of willpower not to start thrusting. he brought his mind else where, pressing soft and small kisses to james' face and shoulders, whispering sweet things to him. ' _yer' doin' do good_ ' ' _taking me so well_ ' ' _such a pretty boy_ ' and anything other praise his foggy mind could come up with.

"will..." james panted looking up at him, their eyes meeting, the boys was pleading without really saying anything, but will needed to hear it, to make sure he wasn't reading him wrong, "move... please... i- _oh!_ "

will moved, slowly pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. he kept his pace slow " _so fuckin' pretty james..._ " he said into the boys neck, he already loved the marks he left on him.

"you - _shit_ \- you're - _fuck will_ \- you're pretty" james finally got out, reaching his arms up and resting them on wills back, raking his dull nails across the males back, will moaned.

"thank you, love" will couldn't even muster a laugh, he just kept thrusting, allowing james to messily rut back into him "fuckin' cowards... you look so pretty on my cock love" will said, he was glade he was the first one to do this with james.

" _more... please_ "

will sped up his thrust, making them a bit rougher. the room was filled with their panting and moaning, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the bed creaking a bit, every now then a garble of words coming from either of them, will couldn't tell who was saying them anymore, to caught up in his own pleasure, and then sounds that james was making. he was getting close, he would hold it off until james came, he didn't care how long it took, he wanted to watch james come undone first. he reached his hand between them, finally touching james' cock. james moaned, loud, desperate, will was quick to swallow them with a kiss, tongues tangling together, a less then clean kiss.

" _will... will... fuck baby... close_ " james whined, pulling away from the kiss, their faces still just as close, breathing in each others air.

"fuck baby... cum for me... i wanna see it james, i wanna see you cum with my dick in you" he panted speeding up his hand and his thrust.

will didn't think their was a more beautiful sight then james cumming, his hole tightening around him as he did, eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a moan of his name. will thursted through it, not taking long to find his own release, biting into the males shoulder. he rested on top of james, both of them catching their breath, slowly coming out of their post orgasm fog. nothing but panting and sound of his computer fan running - _right he left the video him and james did to render_.

"wow..." james eventually broke the silence when he could talk again.

"yeah..." will slowly pulled out making both of them wince, he tugged off the condom as he sat up and got off the bed "wow"

james didn't look quite ready to move, his eyes were closed, and will could only imagine how he was feeling. will remembered his bones not really wanting to work the first time he bottomed. so will walked to the bathroom coming back with a wet rag to clean james off.

"what a gentlemen" james half joked, though will could hear a hint of appreciation.

he only hummed in response before throwing the rag in the laundry basket, after getting himself cleaned up after james was good. he sat back down on the edge of the bed, and james grabbed his arm, tugging him down softly.

"cuddle me you prick" james huffed.

will laughed and nodded, pushing himself further into the bed and laying down with james, he pulled the boy into his arms, when james tensed he had thought will was just going to lay down on top of him - _nah_ at least not tonight. he wanted to speak, but he didn't want to ruin the moment with stupid emotions that didn't have to be talked about, _he'd swallow it down_.

"told ya yer' not too big" will finally did speak.

james chuckled and sighed curling into the males side "yeah okay... you're right this one time" he said "...is this a one time thing?"

will was thankful that james was the one who brought it up, maybe he could read his mind, sometimes he felt like that. he shrugged a bit "do you want it to be?"

james shook his head but things stayed silent, will figured they could work out details in the morning, knowing neither of them wanted it to be a one time thing was enough to calm him down.

"yeah... me either" he said pressing a kiss to james' head and pulling the blankets over them "lets gets some sleep jimbo" though from the slowed down breathing and james arms tightening around him, he had a feeling the boy was already starting to doze off "night, love" another kiss to the boys head before he close his eyes himself too drift into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like bottom james as much as i do, people need to write him like that more  
> kudos and comments always appreciated.


End file.
